


sorrow

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: the questions in this are not rhetorical//https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zajCWlDtZ18 & https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JL3QWEEAPSI & every sleeping at last song on repeat
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	sorrow

i am scared

i am not sure if i am floating in sadness or drowning

i don't want to let go of the sadness

sometimes it feels like being sad is the only thing i'm good at

i don't know what happiness is sometimes

is it selfish to not want to let that go?

my dog is dying

i know it's dumb, but i've always told her everything

my secret confidant, my best friend

she has cancer

she's fourteen, she was bound to die eventually, but i wasn't ready

i'm not ready

if they do the surgery, there's only a fifty percent chance she'd survive

they're not doing it

she's still here but she won't be for long

is it selfish to want her to stay?

~~please tell me i need to know~~

i need you right now

i don't know who i'm writing to

i just need you

i wish i wasn't so needy

i need to not be alone right now

is it selfish to need?

you can't have light without shadow

or happiness without sorrow

right?

is it selfish to wish the sorrow wasn't so painful?


End file.
